Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't
Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't is the thirty-seventh episode of VeggieTales. It is based on the Carlo Collodi novel, The Adventures of Pinocchio. Plot Countertop Intro A curtain that says "Extreme Redo: Crying Edition" is seen on the countertop. Larry is telling Bob to follow him. When Larry is seen on the countertop, Bob is wondering what Larry is up to. Larry says, "You'll see." Larry takes off the blindfolf and shows Bob the curtain. Bob thinks its just a curtain. Larry tells Bob that it's an "Extreme Redo: Crying Edition" curtain. He tells him that while he was on his vacation that the crew from Extreme Redo had come in and redid the kitchen. The Host and the two crew members come out. The Host asks Bob how is he feeling. Bob says the he feels good and when the Host tells the two crew members they aww at it and sob. Then, the Host tells to get ready to feel great. The Host, Larry and the two crew members say, "Pull... that... curtain!" The curtain is pulled revealing a light blue painted walls with two throw pillows and two cookie jars. Larry is impressed with the new countertop. Bob thinks it just looks the same. The Host tells Bob to let it all out(cry). Then Bob wonders where QWERTY is. Bob heads to see QWERTY in his new look. Larry says hi to QWERTY. QWERTY responds by saying, "Greetings, Larry." Bob is surprised by this. Larry told Bob that he had an Extreme Redo and that he needed an upgrade for 10 years. Larry tells QWERTY that he is looking good. QWERTY says, "I feel like a Million Bits. Ha ha Get it? Bits?" After he says that, the host and the crew laugh at his pun. The Host says that he upgraded his humor chip. Then QWERTY says that he has gotten mail. The Host says that he has never had mail before and know he does and asks him how it feels to have mail. He says that he feels like a Million Bits. The two crew members thinks its sweet but Bob doesn't. Then the mail changes to a voice chat. A kid appears on screen and says this: "Dear Bob and Larry, My mom and dad are always telling me stuff I don't wanna do. Like making my bed, doing my homework, practicing piano. That kind of stuff. All I want to do is play. What should I do? Your Friend, Liam Young." After that, Bob thinks it was cool. Larry says that hip, happening, and now thanks to Extreme Redo. Bob then claims that he doesn't know what to say. The Host says that he doesn't have to say anything. One of the crew members tells him that he can cry if he wants. So Bob starts to cry. The Host hands him a pack of tissues while the crew members comfort him. Larry says to roll the tape. Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber (as Gelato) *Junior Asparagus (as Pistachio) *Khalil (as Cricket) *Madame Blueberry (as The Fairy) *Pa Grape (as Parcheesi) *Archibald Asparagus (Picture Cameo) *Mr. Lunt (Picture Cameo) *Jean-Claude (Picture Cameo) *Scallions (not the 3rd) *Old Man Zucchini *Petunia Rhubarb (Silly Song Only) *Apollo Gourd (Picture Cameo) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Listen Little Children *No Strings Attached *''Obscure Broadway Showtunes with Larry'': Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *You Know Enough *Meatballs at Night *Listen Little Children (reprise) *What Have We Learned Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first VeggieTales episode to feature the 2010 rendition of the theme song. **The first time that both the countertop and Qwerty are remodeled. **The first episode Bob and Larry get emails since Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, as well the first time they get video chats. **The first episode to feature either both full and widescreen. **The first VeggieTales episode of the 2010s. *This is the last episode to be animated by Huhu Studios until Twas The Night Before Easter. *This is Charlie Pincher’s last appearance. *Also this episode did not aired on TBN. *The prototype cover has many differences between it and the final cover. **The prototype cover originally featured a stock picture of Pistachio up against a hand-drawn picture of Gelato's workshop and had the lesson read "NOWHERE Near Final Cover Art." **Gelato and Khalil did not appear on the prototype cover. **Pistachio's mouth was open on the prototype cover; he is seen grinning on the final cover. Remarks *The credits state it released in 2009, but it did not release until February 2010. It may have been when it was finalized. Goofs *The credits state Jim Poole voiced a fourth Extreme Redo crewmember, but there was only three. Inside References *Throughout the episode, Khalil makes a few jokes from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. *The Boo-Boo Bird from Blunders in Boo-Booville, the Chocolate Bunny from ''Rack, Shack and Benny'', Tutu from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's, Barbara Manatee and Reginald and the whale from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie appear in Gelato's workshop as wooden figures. *The whale from [[Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie|''Jonah'': A VeggieTales Movie]] appears again. *Some of the paintings in the Art Museum are from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, Belly Button, and George Mueller. Real World References *Extreme Re-Do: Crying Edition is a reference to Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. *Khalil's "I'm no fool, no sirree!" line was taken from the early Disney educational films starring Jiminy Cricket. *The Island of Boyardee is a reference to Chef Boyardee canned pastas. Episode Transcript */Transcript/ Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:DVDs Category:Spoofs Category:Blu-ray Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes Category:Episodes aired on TV